Chaud's Childhood
by Amalasuintha
Summary: A series of one shots written about Chaud's childhood. Not all are written in chronological order, rated T in case I go that route. Most stories will be focused around Chaud and Protoman, with some involving his father and mother. Before the TV show/manga/games.
1. A Small Fit

**A/N: **I'm going to apologize for any inaccuracies up front, since I haven't seen Megaman NT Warrior in a long time, nor have I read the manga in a while and I just started playing the games again… but I remember I always loved Chaud and Protoman. So yeah.

Please enjoy!

* * *

A Small Fit

Papers covered in math equations littered Chaud's desk. He sat, staring at his schoolwork with his arms crossed. Protoman watched from his PET as the young boy's blue eyes narrowed in determination.

"No."

Protoman tilted his head to the side. "What are you saying 'no' to, Master Chaud?"

"_No._"

The red NetNavi sighed. Since the death of Mrs. Blaze Chaud had begun throwing fits. Some were tame, like this one, where he would simply repeat "No," while others involved yelling and crying and even breaking things. Nightmares always followed. What they were of, Protoman didn't know. Chaud refused to speak of them, but whatever they were Protoman knew that they were only further traumatizing the poor boy.

_And to think,_ Protoman thought, _Master Blaze won't even seek counseling for his son. But who am I, a mere NetNavi, to complain? Master Blaze knows what is best for his son, and if it is for _me _to take care of him in this volatile state then I shall._

Chaud cleared his throat. Protoman looked at him curiously. "Yes Mas—"

Before he could finish Chaud grabbed a few nearby papers and ripped them in half. Protoman's jaw twitched. He had been incorrect. This _wasn't_ one of Chaud's more tame fits.

"Master Chaud, please set those back on the desk and do _not_ throw them on the—"

Chaud ripped the papers again and tossed them onto the floor.

"—…floor."

He crossed his arms again and met Protoman's scowl with a blank stare. "No."

This would be more difficult than Protoman had hoped. If he could at least get the boy to say something other than "No," it would be a start. But Chaud was so stubborn! And Master Blaze was unforgiving, so if Chaud didn't get his work done again—well, Protoman didn't want to know what Master Blaze would say.

"Master Chaud, do you not wish to finish your homework? If you do, we may go on the Net for a short while." Master Blaze did not approve of frivolous trips to the cyber world; however, in this situation, Protoman thought it was a permissible infraction. "What do you say?"

There was a pause. Protoman hoped, no, _prayed_ that the answer would be—

"No."

Protoman's face fell, and despite half of the NetNavi's face being covered by his visor, Chaud took notice of Protoman's disappointment, especially so when he hugged himself and looked down. And was that a sniffle? Chaud wasn't sure what was more surprising—that NetNavis could sniffle, or that Protoman was upset.

"Proto… Protoman?" Chaud whispered, leaning in just a little bit closer to his PET. Protoman turned his back to Chaud and made what sounded like a choked sob. "Protoman, what's wrong?" Chaud's voice rose to a much higher pitch. He was only six, almost seven, and he did not know why Protoman was crying, but somehow he felt like his fit had something to do with it.

"N-Nothing Master, n-nothing at all!" Protoman choked back another sob, and Chaud grabbed his PET and shook it.

"Protomaaaaan!" he whined. "Why're you crying?"

"W-Well…" Protoman turned around and crossed his arms behind his back. He smiled innocently at Chaud. "I wanted to see if it would work. Are you all right, Master Chaud?"

Chaud gaped at his NetNavi. "You… You tricked me! Meanie! I was worried!"

"I apologize Master Chaud, but I was worried about you, too." Chaud pouted and looked away from Protoman, but still held his PET. "Master Chaud… if I may be so bold to ask, would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really…" Chaud shifted his weight from side to side and kicked his legs back and forth. He refused to look at Protoman and instead settled for staring at his destroyed math papers. "I just miss Mom," he said softly. "And Dad's not around much... I haven't seen him for a few days and I miss him too."

"I understand Master Chaud." _No, no I do not. He lost his mother. I barely knew the wo—I mean, Mrs. Blaze. _"Would you like me to schedule some quality time between you and your father? I'm sure I could find an opening in both of your schedules that would be optimal for some bonding."

"I don't want to. He'll only say no, 'cause he's too busy."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll—"

"I said no, Protoman."

"Of course sir, I apologize for persisting against your wishes."

Chaud glanced at Protoman, a sad smile on his face before he turned his attention to his lap again. "Do I have to do more math?" Protoman chuckled at the question, but shook his head.

"I believe we can put the math off until tomorrow; however, you'll have to do slightly more work to make up for what you missed today. Is that acceptable Master Chaud?" He nodded. "Good. Then I will schedule some extra time for math tomorrow, to make up for today. In the meanwhile, it is your break time, so would you like me to message the cook and have him whip you up a snack?"

"I'm not really hungry," Chaud said, propping his PET against the wall. He slid off of his chair and picked up his torn math papers.

"Would you like to go on the Net, then? My offer was genuine, and I know you wished to go sightseeing."

"I don't feel like it." He balled his papers up and tossed them into the trash bin before climbing back onto his chair, sitting on his knees. His palms were pressed against the desk and he leaned forwards. "What else do I have to do today?"

"You have, ah…" They still had an hour of social studies left to do. Protoman knew this, and he opened his mouth to say exactly that, but what came out was, "Nothing. Your schedule is clear for the rest of the day." It was a lie; a very bad lie, and a very obvious one, too. Chaud was young but not stupid. He knew it was a lie and he knew that if his father found out there would be trouble, but Chaud had more important matters to attend to.

"So… the Net," he murmured. "Can we still go?"

Protoman fought back a smile that would have gone from ear to ear. "Yes Master Chaud, of course we can."

Smiling, Chaud opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small silver laptop and booted it up. "Jack in," He plugged his PET into the laptop, " ProtomanEXE, execute."


	2. Flowers

**A/N:** And I introduce to you… Baby Chaud! Seeing as these stories cover Chaud's childhood from before the series, I just had to write one where he was extremely young. (Also, I may or may not have really wanted to write something with his mother.)

And real quick, thank you to those of you who have reviewed! I have two other stories I'm working on for this, I just haven't finished them yet… ha-ha.

* * *

Flowers

...

Chaud smiled up at his mother. She had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Chaud play on the floor. Currently, he stood by her head, using the couch to balance himself. At fourteen months of age, Chaud showed little interest in walking. At least, he showed little interest in walking when being watched. Giggling, he kissed his mother before waddling off into the adjacent room; the foyer.

Out of the three maids who worked during the day, none were in the foyer, leaving Chaud unattended. The room was decorated with big vases filled with flowers, flowers Chaud absolutely adored, but couldn't reach. However, one of the vases was located next to a chair. He made his way over to that chair and squealed at the sight of the colorful flowers overhead. They were the ones he loved the most because they were the most colorful, with pink and blue and white and red. (They were roses.)

He gripped the sides of the chair and tried climbing on, but couldn't get his legs up the first time. The second time he managed to get one leg up, but lost his grip and fell. Undaunted, he tried a third time and managed to crawl all the way onto the cushioned seat. Chaud's knees buckled as he stood, but he stayed up this time. Now the flowers were just inches away and all he had to do was reach for them.

"Chaud!" a shrill cry came from across the room. But Chaud, too giddy for his own good, paid no mind to it as he leaned over the armrest and reached out for the closest flower. His could feel the flower's velvety soft petals brushing against his fingertips, all he had to do was lean a little more and—

"Chaud!" the voice cried again, this time from right next to him. Shaking hands grabbed Chaud by the underarms and hoisted him up. "Chaud, that is a big no-no! You could have gotten hurt!"

He didn't pay attention to her; his attention was stuck on the flowers. He tried to reach for another flower, but he was whisked away.

"No… Mama! Mama! Mamaaaaaaa!"

His mother sighed and snuggled Chaud closer to her body. She could feel him straining against her, trying to somehow stretch far enough to reach the flowers that kept getting farther away. "I'll get you flowers later Chaud, right now Mama needs some rest."

Chaud deflated against his mother, but kept a big pout on his face as she brought him back to the room they had been in before. This time, she put up the baby gates to keep Chaud from wandering off again. She set him down on the floor and ruffled the tuff of white hair on his head. "My little daredevil… If you don't break a million hearts, you'll sure scare them all half to death." She chuckled. "Now, behave while Mama rests, okay?" He pouted more and she took that as her cue to fall back onto the couch and sleep. Once again alone, but not quite free, Chaud made his way back to the baby gates. He kicked them lightly, having learned from past experiences that kicking them hard hurt, and glared at them. Defeated, he crawled back to the center of the room and resumed playing with the various toys scattered about. Next time however, he would get those flowers. For Mama.


End file.
